A Shadow of Her Former Sound
by BonclaysFan
Summary: With Orochimaru's death, Tayuya loses her purpose. With no loyalty to Otogakaru she decides to inform on the Sound Village on the condition that she is freed from prison into the general population. *On Hiatus*
1. The Deal

**Chapter One "The Deal"**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy seeing my entry into the "Doesn't exist" challenge given by the guy who doesn't exist. Be warned that this chapter is tame in the way of language, but the following chapters will not be. I hope you enjoy the introduction to "A Shadow of Her Former Sound"

* * *

He had died. She had finally realized it when her curse mark gave an odd shudder. She had held out some small sliver of hope that he would come and rescue her. But she realized finally that she had nothing left.

When Tori entered the dark prison cell he was confused when the normally fiery prisoner was subdued and quiet. He almost dared to hope that three years of this had finally broken her.

"I wish to speak to the Hokage." Tayuya spoke without even looking at the man instead looking at the outside world through a small hole in the wall that they called a window.

"Finally decided to speak up huh? About ti-"he started but was interrupted.

"I wish to speak to the Hokage. Now. It contains vital information. Hurry along and find her." Tayuya ordered softly, though with her tone it sounded more of a request.

"You can tell-" Tori started to recite but was interrupted.

"Only the Hokage."

"But…"

"Only the Hokage."

Tori tried several more times only to be met with the demand of 'Only the Hokage.' And despite Ibiki's usual rule of 'Do not negotiate with prisoners' Tori finally decided that the sound prisoner may have some useful information, seeing as how she was a high-ranking member of Otogakaru it might even be the location of the one village that lived up the hidden portion of its name.

Tayuya sat in her cell waiting. Unknowing if the current hokage would show up. She almost laughed at the thought of attempting an assassination. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to take down a kage. Even in her prime she would have been no match, and prison had not been so kind as to allow her to maintain her fighting finesse.

The Nineteen year old sound kunoichi sighed at the thought of what she was about to do. Just twenty minutes ago, the thought would have caused her to feel nauseous but now…

"Alright, make this quick." Tsunade, fifth leader of Konohagakaru, said impatiently as she stepped into the prison cell. Tayuya looked at the new Hokage. She had heard rumors but hadn't fully believed that Orochimaru-sama's former team-mate had also taken control of a hidden village. Despite what she had heard however she didn't look all that impressive. In a sexual way Tayuya would admit that the Hokage looked decent. However she lacked the commanding air that Orochimaru-sama had possessed, as well as the subtly threatening posture. This woman came off more as a child. However, regardless of who this woman was, Tayuya had finally decided…

"I would like to start informing." Tayuya stated calmly as she glanced into the woman's eyes seemingly uncaring.

The Slug Sanin was confused momentarily. It wasn't every day that an A-classed criminal, who had been jailed for several years without even once showing signs of breaking, decided to give away information. "Well… Alright then, you can give any and all-"

"No. I must give this information to you. As well as a single condition. Don't look so shocked ya-" Tayuya coughed to cover the profanity that was about to spill from her mouth, she'd only have one chance at this "Please do not look shocked Hokage-sama. My condition is very small and is unlikely to be too much of a hindrance to you. At least hear me out."

Tsunade looked at the red-head over for several moments. "Alright, give me some information now and I'll consider hearing you out further."

Despite Tayuya's usual abrasiveness she knew a final offer when she heard one so she immediately revealed the most pressing issue at hand "Orochimaru-sama is dead. He died roughly twenty minutes ago."

Tsunade laughed softly "Oh really? And how do you know this eh? Some sort of psychic link?"

"Something like that. Ask the cursed-soul in your village when she returns. Once again Hokage-sama you look surprised. Those of us with higher ranking cursed marks can… sense… Others. It's hard to explain, but you'll have to-" Tayuya started wanting to move onto other subjects but Tsunade stopped her.

"How can you sense others?" Tsunade asked surprised and intrigued, if what the girl said was true then perhaps she could be more useful then the Hokage had originally given her credit for.

"Well as far as I understand, for even the Sound Five were not privy to the exact process of creating a curse mark, when Orochimaru-sama placed his gift upon us, he imparted a very small portion of his soul or at least he called it that. I figured it was more of a chakra signature but I won't go into that. His chakra tries to seek itself out. To become whole. That's how I know he is dead. The largest source of his power is gone. It's…" Tayuya stopped fearing her reaction if she continued.

"Very well. Seeing as how I agreed to hear you out please tell me what you want in exchange for further information." The hokage asked already hatching a plan on how to further use this girl's 'Talents' to her own advantage. 'I just need to get her to agree to help.' The slug sanin thought.

"I want to join your civilian population."

"You want to… what?"

"I have no loyalty to Otogakaru. My only loyalty was to Orochimaru-sama. He is, as I stated earlier, dead. So I have no reason to remain there. In fact, if I returned it is entirely likely, if not certain, that I would be killed on sight for failing to return." The red-head explained "And I have no delusions of being allowed to work as a shinobi after having worked for an enemy village and assisting in the murder of the previous Hokage."

"I see. Well, even IF I agree to this you'd have to be monitored for several months. As for the when and who, we'll see. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you if I agree. You'd better spend this time remembering everything you can that might be helpful to my village."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Tayuya said her emotional mask quickly fading as a small tear formed in her eye. She turned away from the hokage to avoid it being detected. The instant the village leader was out of the hearing range Tayuya collapsed into a fit of quiet tears. Mourning the loss of her one and only father figure, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was sufficient for a first chapter. I know that Tayuya seemed rather subdued, but the reason for that should be obvious. But if it's not, it'll be explained later on. As well as her motivation for switching teams so to speak. I hope you enjoyed this I'll update next month if I can and if community response is strong enough. [I don't mean Give me X reviews or no new chapters. I just mean if people seem to like it I'll update. I'm not going to release chapters to a story no one wants to read.]

Fun fact: This actually grew out of a challenge that me and a friend thought of where Shikamaru must deal with both Temari AND Tayuya at the same time. I started out that way, but then thought it'd be cooler to just to ShikaXTayuya. Have a good day!


	2. Release

**Chapter 2 "Release"**

A/N: Sorry that last month's story didn't get put up I had a lot of work to do with finales and all in school. Regardless it is summer now so I will be able to continue writing. Without further delay let's get into Chapter 2 of** "A Shadow of her Former Sound"**

XXXxxxXXX

"Hyuuga-san, was she telling the truth?" Tsunade asked turning towards the quite man beside her as they walked away from the cell to allow the prisoner to contemplate the offer. The Hyuuga family was called in during situations where a prisoner offered information. Attempting to lie to get out of the prison was quite common-place and as such the Hyuuga would send more expendable branch members to authenticate the claims.

"Hai Hokage-sama she was not deceiving us. She fully intends to give the information." The man said as the veins around his eyes returned to their natural state.

"Very well, I suppose I should find someone who will be able to handle her." After a few moments the Hokage turned towards the stern man who walked beside her once more "Would you mind doing one more favor for me?"

"I was instructed to assist you Hokage-sama. I would be happy to perform whatever task you deem necessary."

Tsunade remained silent for a moment before she replied "Find Nara Shikamaru and bring him to my office."

XXXxxxXXX

'I can't believe this! I cannot fucking believe this!' Tayuya shouted at herself in her head. She had actually broken down and cried. 'Unacceptable!' she pounded her fist into the nearby wall. 'Stength and servitude.' She told herself in her head 'Crying is not strength. Orochimaru-sama would have been pissed if he had seen that!' Her internal battle continued for a few minutes until all traces of visible sadness was wiped from her features "There, I'm over it now."

"I'm glad you think so." A voice said from behind her.

"What do you want fuck-head?" Tayuya asked before turning around to face the stranged who she saw caused her eyes to widen swiftly "Forgive me Hokage-sama, I hurt myself recently and that has put me in a bit of a foul mood. I beg your forgiveness for my insolence." Tayuya bowed low awaiting any form of recognition.

"Hm…" Tsunade examined the hand from afar 'A little bleeding. She may have broken something.'

The brief moment of silence felt like an eternity to Tayuya 'Good job dumb-ass you probably just pissed away your only chance out of here. Hell you probably just got yourself killed.'

"Come here." It wasn't a request.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Tayuya straightened up and stepped forward. If she was going to die she would face it bravely. Perhaps a show would even show that she could still be useful causing the woman in front of her to spare her life.

"Give me your hand." When Tayuya offered up her hand Tsunade grasped it firmly.

'So she's either going to break it or tear it off. Either way it's better than death… Unless this is just step one in torture.' Regardless of what would happen next she looked directly ahead of herself preparing for every possibility. What happened next astonished her, no tearing or breaking, just a small itching feeling. Turning her face towards her hand she noticed a faint glow of chakra 'She's… healing me?'

"There you go. Consider that a show of good-will." Tsunade remarked with a smirk at the look of disbelieve on the younger woman's face.

"Thank you greatly Hokage-sama." Tayuya was nearly speechless at this turn of events "Not that I am ungrateful to be graced by your presence but why are you here?"

"I am here to inform you that your terms have been accepted. I'm escorting you personally mainly because I believe you will be able to help us greatly in the future. Right now we're going to meet your, without putting too fine of point on it, supervisor. He'll make sure you don't break any laws. Along with this he will be sheltering you and informing you of our laws and customs. If he reports that you have broken any laws, and I mean ANY law, you will be placed back in prison. If he suspects you're passing information onto other agents of Otogakaru the same will happen."

"I would not think of breaking your trust Hokage-sama." The soon-to-be-ex-prisoner said as she bowed low to the powerful woman in front of her.

"Good. Now let's go. I want to get this over with." The legendary healer said as she motioned for Tayuya to leave the cell.

Though she didn't say it, Tayuya was just as eager to get out of this hell-hole as the Hokage. Soon they had picked up what Tayuya was being granted by the Konoha prison system, a drab pair of clothes and a small amount of money. Soon afterwards they were on their way again.

Stepping outside of the dark prison lobby the former sound kunoichi glanced around. It had been three years since she had stepped outside of the prison. The fact alone filled her with untold glee. "Hokage-sama, when will I meet my escort?" she asked smiling broadly nearly trembling with anticipation 'I hope he hasn't eaten yet! First thing I wanna do is get some food that doesn't taste like piss.'

"He's right there." Tsunade pointed to a man standing not too far away from them.

Tayuya's eager face turned swiftly to one of anger "Tayuya, meet…" Tsunade had started to say but was cut off by the kunoichi next to her.

"We've met." She fumed angrily while glaring at the shinobi who just now seemed to notice them.

"Oh… so it's you. What a drag." He sounding annoyed as he exhaled smoke into the air.

"That's all you have to say you bastard! You almost killed me and that's IT!" Tayuya was having a hard time keeping her rage under control. Tayuya hated a great many people, but above all of them the Sand Harpy and this lazy bastard were her most hated by far.

"Tayuya, I feel it's my duty to remind you that attacking one of my ninjas or one of an allies village will not only get you back in jail, but you'll become a permanent plaything of our Torture and interrogation department." Tsunade noted as she examined of the anger on the red-head's face "He is the only one available at the moment. In a few months we may have another shinobi ready for the task."

"I'm not looking forward to it either so just don't be troublesome alright?" The young Nara interjected lazily with his own opinion.

"I will do as you ask Hokage-sama. However if he tries anything perverted I'm maiming him." Tayuya felt compelled to add.

"I would prefer you just notified me... But I suppose that's fair."

"Like anyone would want to do anything with you…" Shikamaru stated before he inhaled more nicotine.

"Oh right, like you'd be able to get it any other way you dickless moron!" Tayuya shot back angrily.

"Troublesome."

"If you two would care to quit flirting." Tsunade took no notice of the glare both of the ninja shot her way "I would like you to be aware of the rules."

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I am already aware of the rules." Tayuya's tone was polite and all hostility in her voice had left when she addressed the older woman.

"I was mostly speaking to Nara-san." Tsunade replied in a similar tone before she addressed the shadow user among them "Shikamaru, you will keep an eye on Tayuya at all times. I don't care what's happening you make sure that she is in your sight. If I find her wondering around on her own I am holding you responsible. Furthermore, I am taking a huge risk allowing a male to supervise a female prisoner so, any "unethical" treatment is forbidden. Lastly no harm is to come to her. I have been informed of a unique ability she has that may be of vital importance to us so I would prefer she be kept alive."

"Hai, hai Hokage-sama." Shikamaru responded lazily.

"I mean it Shikamaru. Anything that happens to her while she is under your watch is your responsibility. She is to be treated as any other citizen."

"I understand."

"Good now I'm heading back to the tower. I want weekly reports got it?"

"Yeah yeah. Can the banshee and me leave now leave now?"

"Show more respect for the Hokage you lazy bastard! You're lucky she's more lenient then Orochimaru-sama or you'd be picking your arms off the floor with your teeth!" Tayuya snapped. She had always had problems with people disrespecting their superiors. Then again, in her world, this was a necessity. "And what do you mean banshee!" She continued glaring at him even harder than before.

"Whatever…" Was all Shikamaru replied with as he glanced up at the clouds..

"To answer your question, yes, but please try not to destroy anything you two." Tsunade found herself already wishing that there was another ninja to do the job. The weekly reports were going to be a huge pain.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Tayuya bowed as the Hokage walked away from them. As soon as she was out of sight Tayuya turned towards Shikamaru "I meant what I said fucker, any unnecessary touching, any groping, any sorting through my clothes, and I'm breaking your arms. Hell, if I think you're staring at me in any way that I deem inappropriate I'll break 'em. Got it!" Tayuya spat towards him.

"Hm? Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how little I care." Shikamaru quipped.

Fighting back a snarl Tayuya forced herself to remain calm "Alright dumb-ass. Can we at least get me some clothes? I'm tired of these damned prison clothes."

"Tsunade-sama did give me money for clothing. But I don't think we'll do that right now."

"What the hell do you mean piss-head?"

"Little tip, when you want something from someone, try being nicer." The shadow user replied flatly.

"Alright, can we please go to the store so I don't have to wear these shitty prison clothes?" She asked though it sounded similar to a threat with the inflection within her voice.

"Hn… sure." Was all he said as he started walking towards the market district. She followed close behind him the whole way taking careful notation of her new home.

'Huh, new home? Never thought I'd ever see this place as a home. Orochimaru-sama always seemed to hate this place so much.' Thoughts of the various torture methods he would use on her for joining this village ran through her head each more painful and gruesome than the last until finally they entered a small clothing store.

"Oh hello Shikamaru-san, where is Ino?" the store keeper asked with a small gleam in her eye.

"She's off being troublesome I would assume. I'm here shopping for someone else."

Another gleam sparked in the woman's eye 'Hm, I bet this Ino bitch spends a lot in stores.'

"Well any friend of yours is a friend of…" the woman trailed off when she finally noticed Tayuya. A split second later her friendly face had changed to one of indifference "She's welcome to shop here as long as she doesn't steal anything."

'Hn, I guess all the Konoha convicts get the same kind of clothing when they leave. That'd explain the looks on the way here.

"She won't steal anything. Trust me I won't let her." Shikamaru noted "Alright Tayuya, the women's section is over this way."

"I can read dumb-ass." She remarked angrily at his tone 'Does he think I'm a god damned child?'

Shikamaru just sighed as he followed her through the store. She picked out several sets of practical clothing before she started wandering around the store.

"Lost?" Shikamaru remarked after a while.

"I'm not lost I'm just... lost. Where are the changing rooms?" Tayuya asked in a dignified tone though her facial expression showed her shame at

"Well, first off, we're on the wrong side of the store. The changing rooms are near the men's section."

A short trip later and Shikamaru was standing outside of a small booth waiting for his charge to finish. "Alright fucker, prepare to be amazed."

"I'm sure I'll be dazzled."

"Bastard." She replied as she stepped opened the doors and stepped outside. She was wearing a semi-loose gray t-shirt with moderate length sleeves. She also wore light blue kunoichi pants that she had found somewhere around the civilian store. "Alright, do I look like a Konoha civilian?" She asked wanting an honest answer.

"I'd tell you but I'm not allowed to stare for too long." Shikamaru remarked looking off into another part of the store.

It took all of Tayuya's self control not to smack him "I'm giving you permission just this once to stare." Almost immediately after she had said it she regretted it.

"Not that there's much to stare at." Shikamaru deadpanned as he turned to face the furious woman. "Yeah, you look like a civilian."

"I'll show you nothing to stare at…" Tayuya grumbled to herself as they walked to the counter with her purchases her fists clenched tightly around the clothing.

"You already have." The lazy ninja replied with a smirk.

'Must not go back to prison, must not go back to prison, must not go back to prison…' Tayuya repeated to herself several times over as they walked towards the checkout counter. The urge to strangle him was nearly too much.

"Thank you for your purchases have a nice day." The lady behind the counter sounded almost too eager for them to leave, Tayuya considered trying to stay there just to spite her, but soon they were on their way.

"Alright jack-ass, where are we heading next?" Tayuya asked feeling in a much greater mood now that she was out of her prison clothes. She still wanted food but found the prospect of sitting down again so soon too annoying. That's all she had done in prison. Sit and stare at the wall broken up by eating horrid food.

"We're heading to my parents house…" Shikamaru said with an apathetic tone though there was a trace of annoyance.

"You live with your parents?" Tayuya was nearly speechless as she was sure if she spoke too much she would begin laughing uncontrollably. The urge was already present.

"No. My troublesome mother had invited me over for dinner before I got this assignment."

"Fine." Was Tayuya's reply as silence settled over the duo. She hated to admit it, but she was curious to see what sorts of people had raised such a genius in battle. 'Probably very high ranking, hard working, shinobi.' She thought as several possibilities worked their way through her mind. Her final thought as they reached the house was 'All I know is that I despise this guy.'

XXXxxxXXX

A/N: Alright then folks, I was pretty happy with this chapter but I'm not sure if I got Shikamaru's annoyance with the assignment through. If you have ANY suggestions feel free to share them. See you next time.


End file.
